Need You Now
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: Kitty's parents pulled her from the Institute six months ago, and, figuring as they'd probably never see each again, Lance and Kitty promise to never call.  But one hard night of loneliness may bring an end to that.  Song-Fic.  One Shot.  Lancitty.


So, another one shot for my new favorite couple. The more I write for this fandom the more I enjoyr it, probably because it's a break from what I normally do. Regardless, I'm enjoying it, and from some of the reviews I've been getting it seems you all have to. So, I don't normally write song-fics. But every time I hear this song for some reason I always think of Kitty and Lance. So, I decided to give it a shot. Let me know what you think. Also, I wasn't originally going to have so many breaks in the story, but I think it's easier to read this way. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Lady Antebellum is the owner of this song. Well, at least the maker. Not me. Marvel owns X-Men Evolution.

* * *

><p>Kitty sighed as she leaned back against the side of her bed. She had her legs crossed as she sat on the floor and looked at the pictures scattered in front of her. She had a frown on her face, each picture bringing up another painful memory. Pictures of her friends at the institute, pictures of her friends from school. However, the most painful were the ones of Lance and her. Slowly reaching out she picked one such picture up and brought it closer to her. They were mid embrace, about the kiss when Todd had snapped the picture. It brought another batch of fresh tears.<p>

Kitty looked over at the phone, resting at her bedside table. It was late, but perhaps Lance was still awake, perhaps he was just getting in. He always was something of a night owl. She couldn't stand not hearing his voice any more. Six months it's been. She had the phone in her hand and was about to dial until she shook her head and let it rest in her lap. She looked out the window at the moon and then felt another tear fall. '_Who am I kidding?'_ She thought to herself. _'He's forgotten about me by now...'_ She finished.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

Kitty glanced at the clock, it read 1:15. She sighed and let the phone fall off her lap as she wiped away more tears. She couldn't stand it. They had promised. They had promised never to speak again. That it would be too painful since they'd never be together again. But feeling like this...she needed his comfort. His love...She couldn't hold on like this anymore. It was too hard. She dialed.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

* * *

><p>Lance slammed down yet a now empty shot glass. It was the only thing he could do that really took away the pain he'd been feeling. He was sitting on the counter in the Boarding house and had a bottle of whiskey in one hand as the other reached for the shot glass once more. It'd been like this ever since she left. As the alcohol started getting to him the hope rose that she might just change her mind. She might come back to him. She might just phase through the door and wrap her arms around him.<p>

'_Who am I kidding?'_ He thought to himself woefully. '_She's forgotten about me by now.'_ He finished and sighed, pouring himself another shot, and downing it quickly. He then set both of them down and walked over to the phone, looking down at it. He had her number emblazoned in his head. But would she even want him to call her? Has she moved on already? He ran his hand through his disheveled hair and leaned against the wall. He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

With blurred vision Lance was eventually able to pick up the phone. He couldn't take it anymore. He scooped it up and looked down at the numbers, trying to bring them into focus. The alcohol was making him forget how he promised not to call. It was making him forget that they had said it would be too painful. But what he was going through right now was killing him. He had to hear her voice. So he dialed.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
>I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

* * *

><p>Kitty held onto the phone tightly as it went straight to voicemail. She sighed, and closed her eyes, wishing she could have at least heard his voice.<p>

"_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now..."_

* * *

><p>Lance stumbled to the counter once more and sunk to the floor as he went straight to voicemail. He sighed, and closed his eyes, wishing he could have at least heard her voice.<p>

"_I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now..."_

* * *

><p>Kitty paused. What else was there to say?<p>

"_I just need you now."_

She finished and slowly hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Lance paused. The alcohol clouding all the things he wanted to say.<p>

"_Oh baby...I just need you now."_

Deciding there was nothing else to say Lance hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Lance and Kitty both looked out their window up at the moon, longingly. Each wallowed in their despair, knowing that it was better to feel pain than nothing at all.<p>

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Please leave some reviews right down below.<p> 


End file.
